The Art of Impression
by Zephyr26
Summary: Vanitas never was very good at impressing people. They normally just fell for him, but new rich boy Kidani Masters is a different story. Maybe he should have listened to his friends... "That was your dad's car wasn't it?" "His pride and joy." Yaoi. VanitasXOC and implied Akuroku and Terren.


**Geez I haven't put up a story in a while. Things have been so insanely busy with multiple issues and whatnot and although I wish I was coming back with a longer story, a one-shot is all I've got. I could make this longer though if I find the time and the motivation. Anyways, enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OC Kidani.**

* * *

"Who is that?"

"Who is who?"

"The really cute kid over there with black hair and violet eyes."

"Where! Ow!"

Vanitas was momentarily distracted from the 'cute kid with dark hair and violet eyes' by the fact that his friend Axel had just been hit upside the head by his boyfriend Roxas. He chuckled at the redhead's expense as said senior rubbed the back of his head.

Roxas rolled his eyes and turned to Vanitas. "His name is Kidani Masters. He just moved here and he is totally out of your league."

I frowned. "Why? I can get anyone in this school to fall for me."

"He's super rich, as in the son of billionaire Eraqus Masters for one. Two, he's had guys asking him out all day and rejected every single one of them because he hates people hitting on him, and you are the master of that." Roxas explained.

"Wow, hottie's got bling." Axel commented, only to receive yet another hit, this time from our other friend Terra as he joined us in the cafeteria with his boyfriend and Roxas' twin Ven.

"Plus Vanitas, he's a genuine 'golden boy'. He's super smart and a good kid. In other words, he's the complete opposite of you." Ven added.

Vanitas smirked and stood from the table. "I guess we'll see won't we?"

"Vanitas, don't do something stupid." Terra warned.

"When have I ever?" The ravenette asked rhetorically with an air of nonchalance as he left his friends and walked over to the cafeteria line-up, where the new boy was just getting his food.

Vanitas put on the attractive smirk that made every guy and girl at the school turn to goo inside and admired his prey up close. Kidani was at least a head shorter than him with a small frame. His black hair was straight and short, styled casually to look slightly windswept. He had fair skin that was mostly covered by the navy blue shirt he wore with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black jeans, which was odd considering that this was Destiny Islands and it was hot out. Man, did his ass ever look good in those jeans though.

Shaking away his thoughts away for the time being, Vanitas cleared his throat. "You're new here?"

Kidani turned around and Vanitas was immediately entrapped by those beautiful violet eyes. Up close, they were even brighter than they had looked from a distance.

"Yes, and you're just the sixth conceited asshole to use such a cliché conversation starter so you can ask me out." The shorter boy remarked snappily.

Vanitas raised an eyebrow. The kid had bite, and oddly that made him so much more attractive. "Well, I'm sure that none of them were as attractive as me."

"None of them were as narcissistic." Kidani said, trying to get around Vanitas, who blocked his path.

"The name's Vanitas, and all I want is one simple date to prove that I'm better than any other guy in this school."

"Not a chance." Kidani finally shoved the ravenette out of the way so he could make his getaway, but not before his ass was slapped. He whirled around, steaming with anger, and slapped Vanitas' cheek just as hard.

* * *

Roxas, Ven, Terra, and Axel would never understand how Vanitas later did get Kidani to go out with him. One could assume it was the consistent pestering, but it also could have been some of Vanitas' charm.

"I'll bet he's just trying to get you off his back." Ven said as Vanitas dug through his closet looking for the perfect outfit for his date.

"It could be because he's actually fallen for me." Vanitas pointed out.

"More than likely not." Roxas agreed with his twin.

"Here, let me choose." Axel shoved the ravenette out of the closet and began shuffling around inside it.

Vanitas scoffed and folded his arms. "I have much more fashion sense than you Ax."

"Look, if you're really serious about Kidani, you have to impress him on this date and show him that you really are better than the jerks at our school." Terra returned to the topic at hand.

"Yeah, he can't just be another fling. We're actually friends with him after all." Ven reminded him.

Over the two weeks that Kidani had been at their school, the group had befriended him, so they were not about to let Vanitas use him for sex and then hang him high and dry.

"I know, and he isn't just another fling. I'm not just after looks this time." Vanitas assured his friends.

"You also like the fact that he played hard to get, which has never happened to you Mr. Irresistible." Roxas stated.

"He has personality." Vanitas shrugged.

"Here." Axel tossed clothes at the ravenette, who caught them and held them up to examine the outfit.

"Not bad." Terra agreed.

"Nice choice actually." Roxas nodded in approval.

"Okay, now get out while I get changed." Vanitas shoved his friends out of his room.

* * *

Kidani's house was huge. A hundred people could probably live in it, or maybe more. Vanitas shook off his shock and pulled off his helmet, climbing down from his motorcycle and tucking it under his arm as he walked up the path to the front door. He took a deep breath before he knocked and waited in anticipation.

The man who opened the door had jet black hair tied back in a ponytail and hard, dark eyes. There was also a scar on his cheek, which made him look even more intimidating. He folded his arms. "So, you're Vanitas huh?" He asked coldly.

"And you'd be Mr. Masters." Vanitas stated.

"Alright, we're going." Kidani interrupted the glaring match that had ensued as he grabbed his jacket and pushed past his dad. "I'll be home before ten." He grabbed Vanitas' hand and pulled him away quickly.

"Keep your phone on!" Eraqus called after his son.

The taller ravenette glanced back and noticed that the man was still watching them, making him shudder. That man had to be the scariest parent he had ever met.

Kidani stopped suddenly, making Vanitas crash into him. "I am not getting on that thing." He said indignantly.

Vanitas found that the younger boy was staring fearfully at his motorcycle and grinned, suavely wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him over to the bike. "It's perfectly safe. I've been driving it for years now."

"I don't care. Those things are death traps on wheels." Kidani protested.

Vanitas grabbed the extra helmet and gave it to his date before he climbed onto the motorcycle and patted the seat behind him. "We don't have all night if I want to impress you and your old man babe."

Kidani scowled and reluctantly put on the helmet, climbing onto the bike behind Vanitas and wrapping his arms tightly around his torso.

The ravenette revved up the motorcycle and tore off down the road.

* * *

First, Vanitas took Kidani to a nice restaurant for dinner and they conversed the entire time, finding that talking was a lot easier than they had thought. They learned a lot about each other, like where Kidani had come from, the fact that Vanitas was actually very intelligent but just didn't like to try in school, and that they both loved roller coasters.

Afterwards, they went to a club (for teenagers of course) and it was there that Vanitas learned that Kidani was an amazing dancer.

He admired the younger boy as he swayed to the music that blared from the stereos. Every single move Kidani made was fluid and sexy, and was practically making Vanitas drool like a dog.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?" Kidani asked, smirking at the boy in question as he wrapped his arms around Vanitas' neck, still swaying slightly.

Vanitas grinned, settling into the rhythm of the music and wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's waist. "You just keep getting sexier and sexier. I'm glad I decided to come here."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"It's certainly got you blushing." Vanitas noted the pinkish tint to the boy's cheeks.

Kidani's lips slyly curved upwards and he smoothly turned around in Vanitas' arms, changing their dancing to grinding.

Vanitas was momentarily shocked at the boldness, but glad none the less. The two weeks of begging was definitely proving to be worth it.

* * *

The beach was the final stop. It was dark out so the only light came from street lamps as they walked along the boardwalk hand-in-hand thanks to a sly, subtle move from Vanitas.

"You know, this was actually kind of fun." Kidani commented.

"Kind of?" Vanitas questioned with a raised eyebrow.

The younger boy chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Okay, you're not as bad as I thought you were. I've seen you with Ven, Roxas, Terra, and Axel and I know that you're not a total jerk."

"Well, thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed our date because I hope you know that I'll be pestering you for another one tomorrow."

Kidani stopped and faced Vanitas. "I look forward to it." With that, he shockingly stood on his tip-toes and reached up to kiss the older boy.

The surprised ravenette quickly began to kiss back, savouring the moment.

* * *

"Thanks for everything." Kidani said to Vanitas as they turned onto his street.

"No, thank you." The older ravenette looked back at the boy momentarily with a smile.

Kidani smiled as well, but it quickly dissolved into an expression of horror. "Vanitas!"

Turning around, Vanitas noticed that they were about to ram right into an expensive looking Ferrari. He didn't even have time to step on the brakes before they crashed, setting off the car alarm.

Both boys took off their helmets and Vanitas quickly backed the bike away, eyes immediately settling on the dent in the metal fender.

"That was your dad's car wasn't it?"

"His pride and joy."

"Fuck."

* * *

****

Vanitas isn't very good at impressions :P

**See the pretty review button down there? Please use it and leave feedback for me my lovely readers! :)**


End file.
